


Fuck Me Through The Phone

by deardavidbowie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is horny, I wrote this at 3 am okay, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Snapchat, Steve just wants to have a nice evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardavidbowie/pseuds/deardavidbowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks at his phone for what feels like the millionth time this night.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Snapchat<em></em></em><br/><em>from bucker</em></p><p>--</p><p>In which Bucky is horny and alone at home and won't leave Steve alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> k so I was pulling an all nighter and wrote this in an hour. it's only been beta'd by myself so I apologise for any mistakes. enjoy!

Steve looks at his phone for what feels like the millionth time this night.

_Snapchat_  
_**from bucker ******_

Steve rolls his eyes. Bucky has been sending him Snapchats all night. Steve just wants to enjoy a nice dinner with his friends, Sam and Natasha, but his boyfriend won't let him.

Steve rolls his eyes when he looks at his phone and sees Bucky has started texting photos. He opens his messenger and the picture that loads makes Steve drop his phone.

"Man, you alright?" Sam looks at Steve, eyebrows furrowed.

Steve looks up at his friend. "Uhm, yeah. Dropped my phone under the table." He slides under the booth and picks up his phone to look at the photo again. Bucky is completely naked, covering himself with his hand. Dark, curly hair is poking out all around and Steve closes the photo and sits back above the table.

Steve sends a quick text.

_Bucky, stop! I'm trying to have dinner ___

_A response is typed to Steve rapidly._

 _

_check ur sc ___

_Steve rolls his eyes and stands. "I'm going to the restroom." He scoots out of the booth and walks to the men's room. Once he's safe into a stall, he opens Snapchat and taps on Bucky's name._

 _

It starts okay. Photos of Bucky's wet chest post-shower, with captions saying various versions of 'miss you'. Bucky then lays on his bed and that's when videos start sending. Steve keeps the volume low when Bucky films his chest. His arm is flexed out from jerking, chest is heaving and he's moaning softly. So soft that Steve has to hold the speaker to his ear.

The next video, Bucky changes angles. Showing the bottom of his dick, only to be covered by an emoji. Bucky's moans are still present in the background, a little louder.

Videos like this continue on and Steve wonders how Bucky is lasting this long. He lets out a breath when he finishes watching all of the videos. He composes himself and texts Bucky back.

_watched all the snaps. now will u pls stop??? ___

_Bucky types a response._

 _

_did you enjoy the show?? ___

_Steve rolls his eyes and locks his phone. He walks back to his table and continues enjoying the company of his friends._

 _

At the end of the night, while they're all waiting for dessert, Steve's phone starts ringing. He looks and sees the caller ID is Bucky. Rolling his eyes, he stands and excuses himself. Steve answers the call halfway to the restroom. 

"Bucky, what the hell do you want?" Steve harshly whispers into his phone.

Bucky moans softly. "Mmm, you, Stevie. I want you." While he speaks, his words are slurred with pleasure.

Steve steps back into the bathroom and looks under all the stalls to make sure no one is in there. "Buck, you have to stop, I-"

"Stevie I can't stop," Bucky says in a whisper. He sighs and whines. Actually whines, like a fucking puppy.

Steve sighs and tries to keep himself calmed. "Stop, right now. Stop sending me photos and videos. Bucky, any other time this would be okay, but right now it isn't."

"Mmm, why not?" And Steve can see Bucky with his bottom lip between his teeth. Steve freezes thinking about Bucky like that, and it's quiet and he can hear the sound of skin on skin on the other line.

"Bucky, I'm-" Steve stops for a second. "I'm trying to have a nice dinner with my friends and you jus-"

"Stevie, you didn't have to answer me. You've ignored me bef-ore," Bucky speaks through his moans. " _Fuck __, Stevie, you wanted this. You knew exactly what I was doing."_

 _Steve bites his lip. "Buck..."_

 _

And Bucky whines again. "Fuck, Stevie. I love it when you get angry, y'know?" 

"Bucky, I'm-"

"What would you do to me if you were here?"

Steve huffs and closes his eyes. "Shit, Buck if I knew."

"You wanna know what I'm doin'?" Bucky's breath hitches. Steve just hums and unbuttons his pants. "I'm thinkin' of you. I'm imagining that my hand is yours, stroking up and down my big cock. You love my cock don't you, Stevie?"

Steve starts stroking himself. "Yes, yes, Bucky I love it."

"I'm thinkin' about you sucking me. I love that." Bucky stops for a second and moans. "I have a vibrator pressing against my prostate, too."

Steve moans softly. "Fuck, Bucky that's so good."

"Mmmm, it feels good. I know why you like it so much." Bucky pauses. "You like my fat cock inside you, don't you Stevie?"

Steve pumps his hand around his dick faster. "Yes, _yes __, Bucky."_

 _"Like it when I pound your pretty little ass? Cumming inside you like the slut you are, huh?"_

 _

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes. Bucky I need you," Steve feels himself getting closer. 

"Close already? I haven't even gotten to the good part." Bucky's growling now, and Steve loves it.

Steve shuts his eyes. "F-Fu-uck, Bucky, I don't think I can-"

"Where are you right now, Stevie?" 

Steve's jaw goes slack. "B-Ba-thro-oom. Fuuck."

"I wanna fuck you in that bathroom. Keep my hand over your mouth so you don't make a sound. Fucking you slowly so you get all squirmy. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk out. Hands tight on your hips, leave bruises on that precious skin." Bucky puts the phone next to his ear and uses his free hand to move the vibrator around.

Steve's knees buckle together, his head goes back, his toes curl and he see stars when he comes, _God/ __, he comes so hard. "B-Bucky!"_

 _Bucky pumps his hand fast and comes when Steve yells his name. Bucky turns off the vibrator and pulls it out. He picks up his phone again. "Stevie?"_

 _

All Steve can do is lean against the wall next to him. "Fuck, Bucky that-"

"I know, Steve, I know."

Steve shakes his hand off and cleans himself up. "Dammit, Sam and Nat probably left."

"They're loss." Bucky chuckles. "Guess we'll have to do this again then."

"God, Buck, I don't think I can." Steve tucks himself back into his pants.

"Just wait 'til you get home." And the line goes blank.

_

_

_

_

_

_

_


End file.
